wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Inny niż wszyscy
Cztery! - krzyknął zamaskowany mężczyzna w czarnych szatach. Było ich siedmiu. Wszyscy nosili te same szaty, te same pancerze, byli różnego wzrostu, różnej płci i w różnym wieku, łączyła ich jednak chęć przelewania krwi i sadystyczna przyjemność generowana przez widok jaki mieli przed sobą. U stóp radosnego mężczyzny leżały teraz zwłoki przedstawiciela rasy Tau, rozciętego na cztery części przez miecze osnowy stojącego przed nim darutha. Czuli oni lęk i przerażenie skulonej na ziemi grupy xenos tej samej rasy, co zabity przed chwilą chłopak. Nie mógł on mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat, krępa budowa ciała sugerowała, że jest on przedstawicielem Kasty Ziemi. Zresztą, wśród grupy jaką teraz otaczali daruthowie wspierani przez kilka drużyn szturmowców inkwizycji byli niemalże wyłącznie przedstawiciele tej właśnie kasty, oraz kilka wyjątków w postaci przedstawicieli kasty wody. Wojownicy kasty ognia, których zadaniem była eskorta cywilów leżeli teraz martwi, zrzuceni na kupę przy ścianie jednego z budynków. Cała scena miała natomiast miejsce na zrujnowanym placu jednego z miast należących do Tau. Zdecydowana większość budynków jaka się na nim znajdowała, wliczając w to ogromną wieżę, której celem było zapewne sianie propagandy obcych, zostały obrócone w niwecz przez tygodnie Imperialnego bombardowania. Xenos byli w totalnym odwrocie, przerażeni mocami jakie uwalniali na polu bitwy rycerze inkwizycji. Tau nie znali psioniki, nie rozumieli jej, nie wiedzieli czym jest ona i osnowa, z którą się owa moc łączy, nic więc dziwnego, że kiedy na planetę przybyła cała armia wojowników potrafiących miotać piorunami z rąk, skakać na wysokości kilku pięter i nie wyrządzać sobie przy tym krzywdy pomimo braku jakichkolwiek wspomagaczy narządów, xenos byli przerażeni. - Panowie, zabrać to ścierwo! - rozkazał daruth, który przed chwilą zamordował przedstawiciela rasy obcych. - Tak jest! - odparli żołnierze i posłusznie zabrali się za wykonywanie rozkazu. - Tylko czterech? Słabiutko - zadrwiła pewna niska wojowniczka zakonu. - Takaś harda? To dawaj i utnij więcej - odparł wyzywająco kat. - Z przyjemnością. Straże! Wytargać mi jakąś ofiarę z tej hołoty, może być jotka, dla odmiany - rozkazała kobieta, a szturmowcy zakonni posłusznie zbliżyli się do tłumu aby wyszarpać z niego jakąś przedstawicielke rasy tau. Daurthowie wysłani na te misje przez mistrzynie Shaa, zażywali teraz dobrodziejstw zwycięstwa. Doskonale wiedzieli, że są bezpieczni, ich zmysły ostrzegłyby ich gdyby było inaczej. Teraz bez lęku o swe życia dokonywali rzezi na pojmanych cywilach i właśnie w tej chwili błogiej radości, kiedy oddelegowani pod ich służbę szturmowcy wyrzucali właśnie kolejne ścierwo do znajdującego się na placu leju po bombie, kiedy wojowniczka zakonna szykowała się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu przerażonej dziewczynie, która trzymana mocą telekinezy przez dwóch innych daruthów, wbijała przerażony wzrok w swoją oprawczynię, do ich uszu dotarł odgłos kroków. Był to jednak nietypowy dźwięk, nie były to wojskowe trepy noszone przez szturmowców, ani blaszane kute glany, jakimi lubili posługiwać się żołnierze wspierających ich gwardii, tym bardziej nie był to tętent kopyt typowy dla tau, poza tym żaden tau nie stawiałby tutaj kroków tak pewnie. Dźwięk zbliżał się coraz bardziej i dochodził od strony budynku, zza którego daruthowie nie mogli dostrzec tego co się do nich zbliża. I nagle, kiedy wszyscy z ciekawości sami chcieli wyjść niespodziewanemu gościowi na spotkanie, dostrzegli go. Od razu wyczuli, że mają do czynienia z jednym z nich, aury jaką roztaczała wokół siebie moc Pasji nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, chociaż zdecydowanie wyróżniał się on na tle swych braci. Nie nosił szat, nie miał na sobie typowego dla innych Daruthów pancerza, zamiast niego nosił się w brązowej bluzie z kremowym zdobieniem w postaci dużego kołnierza sięgającego aż do połowy klatki piersiowej, sama bluza cechowała się luźnymi rękawami sięgającymi nieco za łokcie i przedłużeniem materiału u dołu, który okrywał jego nogi, na których ubrane miał również brązowe z również kremowymi zdobieniami na szwach. Całość zewnętrznie spinał gruby, skórzany, znów brązowy pas spinany metaliczną klamrą. Na głowie nosił metaliczną maskę, nie okrywała jednak głowy kompletnie i pozwalała by sterczały spod niej jego długie blond włosy. Gdyby nie miecze osnowy przypięte do pasa i fakt, że wiedzieli już kim jest owy Daruth, z pewnością wzięliby go za jakiegoś szeregowego psionika, nawet pomimo aury jaką roztaczał. Sam tajemniczy Daruth przystanął na widok grupy swych braci i sióstr i przejechał wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Widok, który miał teraz przed sobą napawał go obrzydzeniem, jego towarzysze zakonni, ludzie, których nazywał braćmi i siostrami, mający dostęp do najpilniej strzeżonych sekretów Imperium i mogący mieć dostęp do wręcz nieograniczonej władzy, marnotrawili swój bezcenny czas i energie na nędzne pokazy sztuki szermierczej. Powinni byli teraz oddawać się czczeniu Pasji i wyznawaniu jej potęgi, na zgłębianiu jej sekretów, albo chociaż na powiększaniu własnej mocy, a nie na bezsensownym, nudnym i mało finezyjnym mordzie. - Momin! - zakrzyknął radośnie stojący najbliżej niego Daruth i zbliżył się do blondyna by uścisnąć mu dłoń. - Widzę, że w końcu postanowiłeś nas odwiedzić - ucieszył się wyraźnie daruth wystawiając dłoń na powitanie. - Widzę, że znowu postanowiliście zbędnie zmarnować trochę czasu i energii, którą moglibyście teraz pożytkować na coś zupełnie innego i bardziej produktywnego - powiedział Momin zawiedzionym głosem, odwzajemniając jednak mimo wszystko uścisk dłoni. - A ty znowu swoje! - wtrąciła się kobieta, która szykowała się właśnie do zamordowania kolejnej xenos. - Żebyście chociaż robili to ciekawiej, niż organizując sobie konkurs cięcia na stojąco - powiedział blondyn zmęczony głosem. Tym razem zyskał on sobie uwagę zarówno Daruthów jaki i szturmowców zakonnych, którzy wyraźnie znudzeni patrzeniem na ćwiartowanie cywilów, dostrzegali w przybyłym na miejsce wojowniku zakonu szansę na szybsze załatwienie sprawy obcych, co pozwoliłoby im w końcu zająć się tym do czego byli szkoleni, czyli walką z siłami nieprzyjaciela, jakie wedle ostatnich raportów szykowały się do ostatniego, desperackiego kontr-natarcia. - To jak byś to zrobił? - spytała zaciekawiona kobieta gasząc swój miecz. - Zamknął ich w małym pomieszczeniu i wrzucił do niego granat fosforowy, puścił biegiem przez ulice i urządził sobie gonitwę z cięciem kończyn, albo zważywszy na fakt, że czas nas nagli po prostu kazałbym ich rozstrzelać szturmowcom - odparł Momin. - I to ma być finezyjne? - spytał prześmiewczo stojący obok niego Daruth. - Nie - odparł mu blondyn i dodał - Ale pozwala szybko rozwiązać problem, na który wy marnujecie zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. - Tia, mimo wszystko zmarnuje go jeszcze trochę - odpowiedziała kobieta i odpaliła swój miecz by zadać cięcie stojącej przed nią kobiecie tau. Nim jednak ostrze spadło na przerażoną przedstawicielkę kasty wody, która cały ten czas słuchała rozmowy Daruthów i doskonale znając jej temat wpadała w coraz większą panikę i strach i która mimo wszystko nie była jednak w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, z powodu zbyt wielkiego przerażenia, potężna fala telekinetyczna miotnęła wojowniczką w czarnych szatach o ziemie. - Co jest do cholery!? - wrzasnęła wściekle kobieta, skokiem stając na równe nogi. - Co ty myślisz, że jak Shaa pozwoliła ci się ubierać tak jak ona i cie od czasu do czasu pogłaszcze po główce to wszystko ci wolno! - kontynuowała swój wywód akolitka. - Zrób tak jeszcze raz to... - w tym momencie przerwał jej Momin. - To co? Odziany w brązowy strój wojownik momentalnie odpalił swe dwa miecz osnowy, jego oczy błysnęły czerwonym światłem, oznajmiając wszem i wobec, że wojownik jest chętny i całym sobą gotowy do starcia. Na ten widok wojowniczka zakonu szybko straciła werwę. Momin był zarozumiały i pewny siebie, ale miał ku temu doskonałe powody, był doskonałym szermierzem i jeszcze potężniejszym psionikiem, był dziwakiem i nieznośnym dla reszty swych braci fanatykiem, ale jednocześnie władał mocami o jakich oni mogli tylko pomarzyć. Nawet gdyby rzucili się na niego teraz wszyscy naraz, nie było pewności, że wygrają pojedynek. Długowłosy blondyn stanął przed przerażoną xenos i spojrzał w jej oczy. Stała się ona dla niego łącznikiem, jej umysł padł jako pierwszy, potem już żaden z tau nie miał przed nim żadnych sekretów, ich umysły były dla niego jak otwarte księgi a on czerpał z nich garściami, w odróżnieniu od swych braci Momin nie był jednak samolubny, w każdym razie nie tak bardzo jak oni. - Puśćcie ją - powiedział daruth, a jego bracia posłusznie wypuścili kobietę z więzów telekinezy. Momin cisnął ją w resztę tłumu xenos, po czym zaczął gromadzić swą moc. Doskonale wiedział, którzy z nich mogą mieć przydatne informacje, ci xenos mogli się przydać w celach wywiadowczych, udostępnić informacje, dać wiedze, która pozwoliłaby skuteczniej ich pokonać. Było ich jednak niewielu, a tłum xenos był dość pokaźny, trzeba było jakoś oddzielić tych, którzy się do czegoś nadawali od pozostałych. Kiedy pozostali Daruthowie ujrzeli jak ciało Momina unosi się nad ziemie a jego dłonie spowijają łańcuchy błyskawic, myśleli, że chce on uśmiercić wszystkich xenos potężnym zaklęciem obszarowym. Potężny łańcuch błyskawic przeszedł po ciałach tau, robiąc jednak krzywdę wyłącznie tym, którzy w myśli Momina mogli zapewnić Imperium cenne informacje, na ich policzkach pojawiały się wówczas wypalone ślady. Część tau z przerażeniem wpatrywała się teraz w Darutha, pozostali leżeli na ziemi zwijając się z bólu, w największym szoku byli jednak inni daruthowie, którzy nie do końca wiedzieli co mają sądzić o takiej potędze jak ta u ich brata. Miotanie błyskawic z rąk to jedno, sprawienie by raziły swą mocą tylko konkretne cele, było czymś zupełnie innym. - Kapitanie! - krzyknął Momin. Jeden ze szturmowców natychmiast wystąpił z szeregu, podszedł do wojownika i oddał mu salut. - Na rozkaz mój panie! - Niech pańscy ludzie wejdą w ten tłum i wyłuskają z niego tych, których naznaczyła moja moc. Widziałem, że większość ludzi jest rozproszona i patroluje okolice, proszę zebrać ich z powrotem, a następnie przetransportować wyznaczonych przeze mnie jeńców do naszej kwatery głównej i oddać ich w ręce mistrzów. Proszę przekazać mistrzom, że ci xenos mogą mieć istotne informacje na temat liczebności sił i dokładniejsze dane na temat sprzętu używanego przez nieprzyjaciela! - rozkazał Momin. - Tak mój panie! - odparł dowódca. - Chwileczkę, to nie wszystko - powiedział szybko daruth - Kiedy już uporacie się z tym upierdliwym zadaniem, wyruszycie na plac C-28. Wywiad donosi, że wróg szykuje się do kontr-ataku na nasze pozycje, otrzymałem zadanie utrzymać ten punkt, pan i pańscy ludzie osiągają bardzo dobre wyniki w walce z tymi xenos, chce byście stanęli u mego boku w trakcie nadchodzącego starcia. - To będzie zaszczyt panie! - odparł kapitan. - Kiedy wychodziłem z bazy zakładano, że siły wroga będą się składały głównie z piechoty, przy czym nasz wywiad lubi mylić ich mniejsze pancerze bitewne ze zwykłymi mundurami, poza tym ci xenos są bardzo przebiegli, lepiej abyśmy w razie potrzeby mieli jakieś wsparcie do walki z jednostkami opancerzonymi - dodał Momin. - Rozumiem panie - odpowiedział żołnierz. - Doskonale - odparł blondyn i dodał - W takim razie zajmijcie się przydzielonymi wam obowiązkami, a ja udam się już na miejsce obrony i dokładnie je przeczesze na pańskie przybycie. - Dziękuję panie! - odparł radośnie kapitan. - Nie dziękujcie, robię to tak samo dla was jak i dla siebie, nie znoszę niespodzianek - wyjaśnił daruth. Żołnierz nie powiedział nic więcej, oddał jedynie salut wojownikowi i zaczął wydawać rozkazy swym ludziom. - A co z nami? - spytał z wyrzutem jeden z wojowników zakonu. - Macie tutaj wciąż całą hordę xenos do zabawy, pozarzynajcie ich sobie w swoim ślimaczym tempie, podczas gdy prawdziwi wojownicy będą korzystać z radości ferworu bitwy - odparł sarkastycznie Momin, po czym udał się w kierunku placu, którego wkrótce miał bronić ze swymi ludźmi. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Momin bez trudu pokonywał kolejne przeszkody terenowe, takie jak warki zniszczonych pojazdów, zarówno tych cywilnych jak i wojskowych, należących do obu stron. Daruth szybko przeskakiwał między zburzonymi budynkami, wskakując przez okna do mieszkań, po czym po szybkim ich przebiegnięciu wyskakiwał z drugiej strony ulicy i kontynuował swój bieg, po dachach budynków, które jeszcze jakimś cudem stały, pomimo bombardowania jakie na nie spadało. Nagle to poczuł, ładunek adrenaliny uderzający do głowy, nerwy i niepewność, jednak wynikające nie z obawy o to, że odbiera się życie, lecz o to, że może zawieść swych nauczycieli. Momin postawił kolejny krok, wybił nienaturalnie swe ciało, robiąc salto w tył i zaraz po opadnięciu na nogi, błyskawicznie zmieniając tor biegu. Pocisk z karabinu impulsowego zrył ziemie w miejscu, w którym z całą pewnością byłoby jego ciało, gdyby nie nagła zmiana kierunku biegu o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Momin natychmiast rozejrzał się dookoła i zaczął badać teren przy użyciu swych zmysłów. "Przeklęci tau i ich marne dusze!", zaklął w myślach Momin. Ciężko było mu dostrzec strzelca, z powodu odległości, z powodu niewielkiego śladu w osnowie jaki zostawiał i z powodu niewielkiego ładunku emocjonalnego, jaki przez to generował. Momin znał jednak silne i słabe strony tau, wiedział, że są oni fanatycznie oddani swej idei, a teraz miał do czynienia z wojownikiem, zapewne młodym skoro nie zdążył nijak zareagować na jego nagłą ucieczkę z pola ostrzału. Być może nie był jeszcze nawet pełnoprawnym wojownikiem ognia? Darutha niespecjalnie to jednak obchodziło, liczył się dla niego fakt, że znajdował się pod ostrzałem snajpera i musiał coś szybko z tym zrobić. Snajper tau dostrzegł przeciwnika wybiegającego zza osłony... szarżującego prosto w jego stronę, po linii prostej, bez żadnej osłony czy widocznej broni. Xenos niespecjalnie wiedział co powinien zrobić, postanowił jednak pociągnąć za spust. Kula z karabinu trafiła prosto w głowę jego celu, przechodząc przez nią na wylot i... powodując natychmiastowe zniknięcie ciała. Momin wiedział już gdzie skupiać swoją uwagę, poczuł w sobie lęk, niedowierzanie i strach. Daruth uwielbiał ten moment w walce z tau, kiedy zdawali sobie oni sprawę z tego, z kim właśnie zadarli i zaczynali rozumieć swój błąd. Będący snajperem kadet, nie posiadający jeszcze nawet pancerza wojownika ognia, nie zauważył niewielkiego rozmycia światła, generowanego przez zaklęcie niewidzialności, za jakim ukrył się Momin. Mężczyzna błyskawicznie zbliżał się do snajpera tau, który podświadomie zaczynał czuć dziwny, niewyjaśniony niczym niepokój. Kiedy strzelec zorientował się co jest powodem owego lęku było już za późno. Dłoń Darutha zaciskała się z siłą imadła na jego gardle i kiedy wojownik ognia już żegnał się z życiem, oczy Momina nagle błysnęły złotym światłem. Daurth został obdarzony wizją zesłaną mu przez samą Pasje, w niej widział on śmierć owego wojownika i nie była ona ani tak szybka, ani tak bezbolesna, jak planował to zrobić Momin. Ciało tau bezwładnie wypadło z trzeciego piętra budynku. W czasie mocnego i nagłego uderzenia xenos połamał sobie obie nogi. Był to celowy zabieg Momina, nie chciał on aby jego ofiara uciekła, kiedy on będzie szykować jej egzekucje. Narzędzie mordu może nie było zbyt wyszukane, od zwykła lampa uliczna wycięta w szpic z pomocą miecza osnowy, ale było to dość spełnić oczekiwania Pasji. Chwile potem krzyki nabitego na stalowy pal obcego odbijały się echem po kilku najbliższych przecznicach, a on sam miał konać jeszcze przez kolejne kilkanaście godzin. Momin odchodził z tego starcia zwycięski i niezwykle usatysfakcjonowany z faktu, że po raz kolejny mógł przypodobać się Pasji. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Potężnym skokiem oddanym z dachu jednego z budynków, Momin znalazł się na potężnej kolumnie umieszczonej w centrum placu, którego miał teraz bronić. Daruth przyglądał się terenowi, na którym miał stanąć do walki z Tau, a im dłużej mu się przyglądał tym bardziej mu się ono nie podobało. Co prawda miał on do dyspozycji całą kompanie szturmowców zakonnych, jednak nawet oni nie mogli być wszędzie, a to miejsce wymagało dokładnie tego. Trzy drogi dojścia, z tego jedna dość duża aby mogły w niej się zmieścić nawet dwa czołgi przeciwnika obok siebie, jakby tego było mało Momin miał walczyć z tau, a ci lubili korzystać z pomocy swych pancerzy wyposażonych w plecaki odrzutowe, oraz ze wsparcia ras takich jak krooty, dla których budynki, których na szczęście zachowało się tutaj całkiem sporo, nie były najmniejszą przeszkodą. Momin słyszał dźwięki Imperialnych Valkyrie, doskonale wiedział, że jego ludzie będą tu lada chwila i prosił Pasje, by mieli oni więcej ciężkiego sprzętu niż powinni. Dowodzona przez swego standardowego oficera, kompania powoli zabezpieczała teren. Na początku szturmowcy nawet nie zwrócili uwagi, na stojącą nieruchomo niczym posąg personę na wysokiej kolumnie. Dopiero kiedy rozproszyli się już niemalże po całym placu, Momin wykonał potężny wyskok, rozsadzając kolumnę, na której stał od środka, z użyciem psionicznego ładunku kinetycznego. Żołnierze z przerażeniem spojrzeli w stronę walącej się konstrukcji, by po sekundzie dostrzec swego dowódcę, spokojnie lądującego na ziemi dzięki swym wzmocnionym kończynom. Momin pewnym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do dowódcy kompanii, który nieco zaskoczony i skołowany siłą swego pana, oddał mu jedynie salut i powiedział: - Kapitan Ramirez wraz z czwartą kompanią szturmowców zakonnych meldują się panie! - Spocznij żołnierzu - odparł Daruth i zaraz dodał - Wierze, że pańscy ludzie przytargali ze sobą tyle ciężkiego sprzętu ile tylko się dało, to miejsce jest tak debilnie odsłonięte, że nawet ork nie próbowałby się tutaj bronić. - Zgadzam się mój panie, sztab nie zgodził się jednak na przydzielenie mi dodatkowych drużyn broni ciężkich, dlatego wzięliśmy to - odparł dowódca szturmowców. Początkowa fala gniewu jaka wezbrała w Mominie, na wieść, że ma on tylko pięć drużyn broni ciężkich, szybko ustąpiła kiedy zobaczył on szturmowców taszczących całe zasobniki wypełnione wszelkiej maści minami. Te małe "talerzyki" mogły dać Daruthowi przewagę jakiej potrzebował. Wciąż jednak musiał on osłaniać trzy drogi ataku i liczyć się z faktem, że przeciwnik może się pojawić nad jego pozycjami, atakując w zasadzie z każdego kierunku. Nie była to zbyt dogodna sytuacja, zwłaszcza jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, że karabiny impulsowe tau, miały większy zasięg niż karabiny szturmowców. Momin nie zamierzał jednak z marszu skazywać swej kompanii na straty, ta obrona wciąż mogła stawić skuteczny opór przeciwnikowi, tak długo jak była skutecznie użyta. Daruth zaczął obmyślać plan walki z przeciwnikiem, wtedy jednak jego wzrok przykuła uwagę postać krocząca wśród żołnierzy wysiadających z jednego z transportowców. Stojący na czele oddziału szturmowców mężczyzna, różnił się od nich w praktycznie każdym aspekcie. Miał prawie dwa metry wzrostu, był potężnie zbudowany, jego ciało było w całości okryte przez wściekle czerwony pancerz, twarz skrytą miał pod maską z pojedynczym czarnym wizjerem, była ona stworzona specjalnie tak, by budzić strach w przeciwnikach, lecz nie z powodu strasznych wyrazów twarzy, czy inszej stylizacji, ale właśnie w powodu braku emocji jaki wyrażała. Momin doskonale wiedział z kim ma do czynienia, czerwona gwardia daruthów słynęła ze swej niespotykanej skuteczności na polu walki, ale jednocześnie niezwykle morderczego treningu jaki musi przejść każdy kandydat aby zostać strażnikiem. Człowiek, którego miał właśnie przed sobą, o ile w ogóle można było go jeszcze nazywać człowiekiem, mógłby w pojedynkę rozgromić połowę kompanii, z jaką przybył do walki. Daruth zbadał jego uzbrojenie i bardzo się ucieszył. Czerwona gwardia, chociaż na co dzień korzysta z halabard energetycznych i jakiejś broni dodatkowej do walki na dystans, ma dostęp do całego arsenału szturmowców i nie tylko. Ten strażnik na swoje uzbrojenie wybrał pomniejszoną wersje boltera, pistolet melta i standardową dla tych sił halabardę. Jego broń do walki dystansowej spokojnie pozwalała na prowadzenie równej wymiany ognia z wojownikami tau, z kolei pistolet był w stanie na bliski dystans spalić najlepszy pancerz nieprzyjaciela, a swą halabardą, owy wojownik mógł spokojnie rąbać całe zastępy przeciwników, nim ci w ogóle zbliżyliby się do niego na tyle by zadać cios. Wojownik stanął przed daruthem. W porównaniu do olbrzyma Momin wyglądał jak karzeł, jednak gdy tylko wielkolud znalazł się dziesięć kroków od rycerza inkwizycji zatrzymał się i padł na jedno kolano, jednocześnie spuszczając głowę i oddając honor swemu panu. Momin był zachwycony, mając takiego wojownika u swego boku, mógł walczyć z nawet dwukrotnie większą ilością przeciwników niż mając do dyspozycji wyłącznie normalną kompanie, jego umysł przestrzegał co prawda darutha przed jego butą i pychą, był on jednak pewny swego zwycięstwa, wiedział że Pasja nie pozwoli mu przegrać, a ten czerwony kolos podarowany mu przez lady Shaa, był najlepszą wróżbą jego przyszłego tryumfu nad niebiesko-skórymi xenos. Momin szybko zaczął wydawać rozkazy swym obrońcom, miał już plan... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Potężny krootox pewnie stawiał kolejne kroki na swych masywnych łapach. Dosiadający go kroot bacznie przyglądał się otoczeniu, lustrując je swym bystrym wzrokiem i co jakiś czas zmieniając kierunek w jaki mierzył ze swego sporego kalibru działa, jakie przymocowane było do pleców zaślinionego krootoxa. Za bestią powoli i ostrożnie kroczyła cała grupa przedstawicieli tej samej rasy, byli oni bardzo liczni, chętni do walki i specjalnie na te okazje, głodni. Kreatorzy dopilnowali aby ich wojownicy byli motywowani do prowadzenia natarcia na linie przeciwnika czymś więcej niż tylko wiarą w idee Większego Dobra. Nagle myśliwy zatrzymał swą potężną bestie. Krooci znajdujący się w pierwszych rzędach wzorem swego przewodnika stanęli w miejscu, z zaciekawieniem jednak zaczęli przyglądać się drodze przed nimi. Początkowo nawet go nie dostrzegali, stał przed nimi w absolutnym bezruchu niczym żywy posąg. Potężny człowie, w czerwonym pancerzu, z halabardą wbitą w ziemie stał teraz samotnie przed całą hordą xenos, nie okazując cienia strachu. Wiatr delikatnie kołysał jego peleryne, a on wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w przeciwnika, zza swego czarnego wizjera. Nagle jeden z krootów wyszedł przed szereg i zaczął przyglądać się uważnie wojownikowi. Tau nauczyli go jak rozpoznawać Imperialnych żołnierzy psioników, zwących siebie daruthami, zwykle nosili oni czarne szaty, ich pancerze miały najwyżej kilka czerwonych akcentów, przynajmniej w przypadku wojowników wroga walczących na tej planecie, no i co najważniejsze nie zdarzało im się używać broni białej. Na polu bitwy korzystali oni ze swych przerażających czerwonych kling, ten wróg dysponował natomiast halabardą a kroot był pewien, że widzi u jego pasa kabure na broń dystansową. Musiał to więc być jakiś nowy typ wrogiej jednostki, jakiej tau nie mieli jeszcze okazji spotkać na polu bitwy, albo równie dobrze żołnierze kasty ognia mogli po prostu nie dostać od wrogiej jednostki szansy na złożenie raportu. Kroot wziął głęboki wdech i zaciągnął się powietrzem, wyczuwał innych gue'la w pobliżu, było ich jednak bardzo niewielu, najwyżej kilku, wyczuwał strach i niepewność rozpuszczone w powietrzu, ten wojownik chociaż budził grozę swym wyglądem, był zapewne jedynym poważnym zagrożeniem. Wojownicy kreatora byli głodni, a widok krwiście czerwonego wojownika tylko podsycał ich uczucie w żołądkach, dowódca xenos nie mógł odmówić swym braciom mięsa, kiedy je widzieli, chociaż spodziewał się pułapki, nie wierzył w to, że przeciwnik może w jakikolwiek sposób odeprzeć zmasowany atak bestii. Z wściekłymi okrzykami i nastroszonymi piórami na głowie, krooty rzuciły się w stronę wojownika nieprzyjaciela. Czerwony gwardzista, na widok biegnącej w jego kierunku hordy obcych odwrócił się napięcie i niezwykle płynnym, spokojnym krokiem, zaczął się oddalać. Kiedy wszedł na wziesienie utworzone za sprawą zniszczonej przez Momina kolumny, do uszu jego i wszystkich innych osób będących na polu bitwy, doszedł huk i przeraźliwe wycie bestii. Potężny krootox nacisnął jedną ze swoich masywnych łap prosto na podłożoną na drodze minę. Momin zadbał o to, by jego Pasja ćmiła wizje przeciwników, dzięki czemu nie dostrzegali oni leżących pod ich stopami ładunków wybuchowych. Potężna eksplozja miny przeciwpiechotnej rozerwała łapę potężnego potwora. Jego ciężkie cielsko zwaliło się na bok, prosto na kolejny ładunek wybuchowy, który tym razem rozerwał jego bok i klatkę piersiową, dziurawiąc oba płuca, a w jednym z nich wyrywając dziurę wielkości ludzkiej pięści. Bestia spróbowała ponownie dźwignąć się na nogi, tylko po to by obnażyć swoim kroocim towarzyszom wypadające organy wewnętrzne i krew zalewającą podłoże, a następnie zwalić się na ziemie i już z niej nie powstać. Podobny los spotkał jeźdźca bestii, który wylądował kroczem na kolejnym ładunku wybuchowym, a to zainicjowało reakcje łańcuchową, która sprawiła, że jego nogi i tułów zostały rozdzielone na trzy osobne elementy. Krooty natychmiast zatrzymały swój marsz, kiedy zobaczyły pierwszych towarzyszy broni rozerwanych przez trzy ładunki wybuchowe ukryte w podłożu. Ich uwaga została jednak szybko odwrócona przez czerwonego wojownika, który dwoma uderzeniami swej halabardy o ziemie, zasygnalizował dwóm, ukrytym za zrujnowaną kolumną, drużynom broni ciężkich, że czas aby użyły one swych ciężkich bolterów. Dwa potężne automaty otworzyły ogień, w całej okolicy rozległ się wściekły ryk kolejnych sunących po taśmie ładunków, będących uosobieniem nienawiści Imperium do wszelkich xenos. Nim krooty w ogóle zorientowały się co się dzieje, cztery pierwsze rzędy ich wojowników były już zmielone na krwawą miazgę. Każdy kolejny pocisk z potężnych bolterów szturmowców zakonnych, zmieniał kolejnych krocich wojowników w poszarpane i nadpalone ochłapy mięsa. Szczątki ich spękanych kości, zmieszane z fragmentami potężnych pocisków, fruwały z ogromną prędkością raniąc i zwykle zabijając wszystkich krootów znajdujących się blisko trafionego towarzysza. Czasem zdarzało się, że pocisk wyrywał w ciele kroota, przelatywał przez nie na wylot i eksplodował w powietrzu niczym granat. Chociaż ostrzał szturmowców wydawał się być przypadkowy, w rzeczywistości doskonale wiedzieli oni gdzie celują, ich pierwszą ofiarą padł właśnie głównodowodzący natarciem kreator, którego głowa została rozerwana pierwszym wystrzelonym pociskiem. Bez niego w szeregach wroga zapanował chaos, jedne krooty uciekały z pola walki, inne padały na ziemie i starały się z niego wyczołgać, podczas gdy kolejne ogarnięte ślepą furią i chęcią odwetu gnały na przeciwnika. Finalnie w wyniku dezorganizacji i zaskoczenia, xenos ponieśli straty prawie trzykrotnie większe niż powinni w takiej sytuacji. Obserwujący sytuację przez lornetkę kapitan Ramirez uśmiechał się pod nosem na widok masakry jakiej dokonują jego ludzie. - Muszę przyznać mój panie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Przeciwnik zachował się dokładnie tak jak pan przewidywał. Momin siedział pod ścianą wielkiego pomieszczenia, będącego zapewne salonem mieszkania w jakim teraz się znajdował, przeciwległą do okien, z których szturmowcy obserwowali zajście. Największy budynek placu, czteropiętrowa, pamiętająca jeszcze czasy gdy planeta należała do Imperium, kamienica była teraz kwaterą główną sił darutha. Zapewniała doskonały widok na główną drogę, będącą największym problemem obrońców, już z jej drugiego piętra było jednak doskonale widać cały plac i najłatwiej kierowało się stąd poczynaniami szturmowców. Daruth uśmiechnął się na słowa kapitana, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że była to ledwie pierwsza fala przeciwników. Krooci nie odpuszczą tak łatwo, jeszcze przynajmniej raz spróbują zaatakować ich pozycje, zanim kasta ognia ruszy do walki. Moment, w którym prawdziwi tau ruszą do walki, będzie chwilą w której Momin zacznie tracić ludzi. Chciał więc przeciągać jej nadejście jak najdłużej i wybić jak największą ilość wrogów, nim takowa nastąpi. Momin przez całe tygodnie analizował sytuację na froncie, czytał raporty na temat wroga, wiedział czego spodziewać się po krootach. Skoro główna droga natarcia jest odcięta, kwestią czasu była ich próba skorzystania z dróg alternatywnych, najpewniej niestandardowych. Po chwili milczenia jaka nastała po słowach dowódcy, Momin w końcu uraczył go odpowiedzią: - Doskonale kapitanie, ale była to dopiero pierwsza fala przeciwników. - W takim razie miejmy nadzieje, że odparcie kolejnych będzie równie łatwe - odparł mu Ramirez. - Nadzieja jest pierwszym krokiem na drodze do rozczarowania kapitanie - odparł Momin podnosząc się z ziemi i powoli zbliżając się do okna, dodał - Nadzieja lubi zwodzić na manowce i tworzyć złudne obrazy osiągnięć, do których za nic nie można dotrzeć. Nie nadziei nam potrzeba w tej bitwie kapitanie, lecz precyzyjnych działań wymierzonych w przeciwnika. - Tak jest mój panie! - odpowiedział pokornie kapitan. Daruth wyjrzał przez okno i zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: - Niech drużyny broni ciężkich z bolterami wycofają się pod budynki przy mniejszych wejściach na plac i skierują swoje bronie na przeciwległe ścieżki. - Panie? - zdziwił się kapitan. - Słyszałeś rozkazy kapitanie - odparł Momin. - Ale, w ten sposób odsłaniamy główne wejście! Jeśli przeciwnik nim zaszarżuje... - mówił kapitan lecz przerwał mu gniewnie Daruth. - Przeciwnik NIE zaszarżuje główną drogą kapitanie! Krooci nie są orkami, chociaż wielu dowódców tak właśnie ich postrzega. To prawda, są barbarzyńcami, a ich taktyka bazuje na sile, jest to jednak siła, którą potrafią skutecznie wykorzystywać. Zaatakują bocznymi ścieżkami, niech drużyny broni ciężkich osłaniają się nawzajem ogniem. - Tak jest panie! - odpowiedział kapitan i zaczął wydawać swym ludziom stosowne rozkazy. - Niech drużyny czwarta i siódma skierują się na czwarte piętro tego budynku - powiedział Momin. - Jak sobie życzysz panie! - powiedział dowódca Szturmowców. - Mamy miotacze ognia, niech dziewiąta i dziesiąta ukryją się za kolumną i zrobią z nich użytek - kontynuował Daruth. - Będzie jak każesz panie! - odarł Ramirez. - Doskonale - powiedział Momin i dodał - Niech nasi ludzie czekają w gotowości, przeciwnik wkrótce się przegrupuje i ponowi atak. - Tak jest! - odrzekł mu kapitan. Daruth ponownie zasiadł na swym miejscu i pogrążył się w medytacji. Z użyciem Pasji stale analizował on potencjalne ruchy wroga, widział co na niego czeka i widział, że zwycięstwo w tej bitwie będzie okupione krwią wielu jego ludzi. Pasja mimo wszystko obiecała mu jednak zwycięstwo w tej bitwie, nigdy dotąd go nie zawiodła, ona była jego panem, a on jej najwierniejszym i najbardziej oddanym sługą. Momin widział jednak, że zwycięstwo w tej bitwie uzyska dzięki nowej mocy, Pasja dopiero ją przed nim odkryła i wciąż musiał on pojąć dokładne tajniki jej działania i zrozumieć jak jej użyć, był to finalny test, jeśli będzie on w stanie jednocześnie dowodzić bitwą i nauczyć się owej zdolności, Pasja da mu to, czego od tak wielu lat pragnął. Tytuł lorda daruthów! Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Momina, już po kilkudziesięciu minutach do uszu obrońców dotarły wściekłe porykiwania szarżujących na ich linie krootów. Nadchodziły one od boków, flankując obronę daruthów, jednak i ta była chroniona polami minowymi. Krooci szybko zostali zniechęceni do ataku potężnym ostrzałem z dwóch ciężkich bolterów, które inaczej rozmieszczone, ponownie dokonywały masakry na szarżujących wojskach, uniemożliwiając krootom dostanie się do któregoś ze stanowisk strzelniczych. Jednak szarża zwykłymi ulicami, była jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwego ataku nieprzyjaciela, który ponownie nastąpił od strony głównej ulicy, tyle tylko, że wróg poruszał się nie po asfaltowej drodze, ale po dachach budynków do niej przynależących. Znajdujący się na czwartym piętrze starej kamienicy szturmowcy natychmiast otworzyli ogień ze swych karabinów w stronę przeciwnika i już po chwili, pierwsze, usmażone z użyciem promieni laserowych ciała xenos zaczęły spadać na ulicę, od czasu do czasu uruchamiając zapalnik jakiejś miny, czego efektem były kolejne fontanny krwi i wnętrzności na podłożu. W końcu jednak krooci dobiegli do końca dachu i na swych skocznych stawach, rzucali się z dachów niewielkich budynków prosto na szeregi szturmowców, kryjących się za kolumnami. Rzucali się jednak tylko po to, by zniknąć w jęzorach ognia miotaczy. Kiedy krooty pojawiły się na krawędzi dachu, szturmowcy kryjący się za kolumną, osłaniający drużyny miotaczy ognia także włączyli się do walki. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, kolejne podziurawione i usmażone ciała obcych padały na ziemie. Ramirez, który najchętniej sam włączyłby się już do walki i wspomógł swych ludzi w odpieraniu napastników, przyglądał się teraz postaci odzianego w czerwony pancerz wojownika. Był weteranem Gwardii Imperialne, w której odsłużył dziesięć lat, zanim spotkał na swej drodze daruthów, którzy przyjęli go w swoje szeregi. Wśród szturmowców spędził kolejne pięć lat, szkoląc siebie i nowe nieuzdolnione psionicznie nabytki zakonne, w sztukach posługiwania sie nowym, lepszym sprzętem i w wykorzystywaniu taktyk daruthów. W trakcie swej służby widział już naprawdę wiele, od orków rozrywających na kawałki i pożerających żywcem jego podkomendnych, po dziwne zmutowane bestie, które z jakiegoś powodu, daruthowie niepokojąco często chcieli mieć żywe. Nigdy nie zadawał jednak zbędnych pytań, był żołnierzem, jego zadaniem było wykonywać rozkazy, a nie dywagować nad ich słusznością, rzecz jasna tak długo jak nie stały one w sprzeczności z Imperialnym Credo. Jednak nawet z całym jego doświadczeniem i zdolnościami, czuł on respekt i strach, wobec zdolności wojownika jakiego miał teraz przed oczami. Czerwony wojownik wyszedł zza osłony jaką dawała mu zawalona kolumna. Chwycił oburącz swoją halabardę energetyczną i zaczął wykorzystywać ją do walki z każdym przeciwnikiem, który jakimś cudem przebił się przez ścianę ognia i laserów, jaką tworzyły siły zakonne. Pierwsze cięcie jego halabardy padło pionowo, pola energetyczne zawarte w ostrzu broni z łatwością oddzielały od siebie kolejne tkanki kroota, szybko zostawiając go rozpołowionego na ziemi. Kolejna bestia spróbowała szczęścia atakując wojownika od lewej, potężne pchnięcie w głowę, zmieniło mózg xeno w przysmażoną, wychodzącą uszami z powodu ciśnienia, papkę. Trzeci kroot skoczył bezpośrednio na wojownika, ten błyskawicznie wyłączył pola w swym ostrzu i pozwolił obcemu nabić się na normalne ostrze swojej broni, po czym przerzucił jego cielsko nad głową za plecy pomiędzy siły zakonne, gdzie ciężko ranny xeno został szybko dobity serią z karabinu laserowego jednego ze szturmowców. Następny kroot otrzymał szybką śmierć, jedno ukośne cięcie wojownika w zupełności wystarczyło, by odrąbać pół jego głowy. Ta rutyna trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, każde kolejne cięcie lub uderzenie obuchem, oznaczało śmierć kolejnego kroota. To starcie było krótkie, ale niezwykle intensywne. Szturmowcy nie stracili jak na razie ani jednego człowieka, nie mieli nawet rannych, co bardzo podnosiło ich morale, Momin wiedział jednak, że teraz, kiedy rasy sprzymierzone nie zdołały rozbić obrony zakonu, do walki ruszą prawdziwi tau. Teraz zbliżał się moment, którego daruth obawiał się najbardziej, spotkanie z kastą ognia. Momin wstał ze swego siedziska i zbliżył się do Ramireza. - Rozkazy mój panie? - spytał dowódca. Daruth spojrzał na dwa budynki, które smagane jęzorami ognia z miotaczy, zaczynały powoli ulegać mocy żywiołu. "Płoną" pomyślał Momin. "Dobrze, niech płoną, wojownicy kasty ognia nie użyją ich przeciwko nam" kolejna myśl przeszła przez umysł darutha i skłoniła go do odpowiedzi: - Niech nasi szturmowcy poślą jeszcze kilka jęzorów ognia w te budynki, niech płoną, przeciwnik nie użyje ich, żeby podejść do naszych pozycji niepostrzeżenie. Potem, niech zaminują kolumne, nie damy tym xenos żadnego pola ucieczki przed naszym ostrzałem. - Tak jest! - odpowiedział kapitan. - Niech drużyny broni ciężkich z bolterami zaminują swoje obecne pozycje, a następnie skierują się do głównego budynku i zajmą pozycje przy jego krawędziach, tak by móc osłaniać wejścia z bocznych uliczek. Drużyny z miotaczami ognia dołączą do nich, będą im wsparciem i osłoną gdyby krooci odważyli się ponowić atak na nasze linie - kontynuował Momin. Ramirez spojrzał na swego pana i niepewnie powiedział: - Panie, nie chciałbym kwestionować pańskich zdolności przywódczych, ale... - Więc lepiej tego nie róbcie kapitanie! - przerwał mu wściekle Daruth i zaraz dodał - Póki co pańscy ludzie są niezawodni, przez co mogą cieszyć się mymi względami, przypominam jednak jak łatwo może się to zmienić! Oczy Momina błysnęły czerwonym światłem, jego włosy uniosły się do góry jakby były naelektryzowane i chociaż twarz darutha kryła się pod maską, kapitan mógłby przysiąc, że widzi furię malującą się na jego twarzy. - Tak panie! - powiedział szybko kapitan, nie chcąc złościć swego wodza jeszcze bardziej i szybko dodał - Wybacz mi panie. - Doskonale - powiedział już znacznie spokojniejszy wojownik i zaraz dodał - Doskonale wiem o co panu chodzi kapitanie, pozycje jakie daje naszym bolterom są najgorszymi z możliwych, nie mogą w ten sposób prowadzić skutecznego ostrzału na żadną ze ścieżek, ale tak samo jak my nie możemy ostrzelać tau, tak samo oni nie mogą ostrzelać nas, a w tym wypadku chodzi właśnie głównie o to, by to oni nie mogli bezpiecznie ostrzelać naszych pozycji. - Ich karabiny - kontynuował Momin - Mają znacznie większy zasięg i siłę penetracji niż nasze, mówi się, że wojownik ognia tau, celnym strzałem położy nawet kosmicznego marine. Nie wiem ile w tym prawdy, bo nigdy nie spotkałem się z potwierdzonym przypadkiem takiej sytuacji w naszych raportach. Wiem jednak, że wróg ma nad nami sporą przewagę, już zwykły ostrzał prewencyjny to dość, aby wybić naszych ludzi, jeśli postanowią oni kryć się naprzeciwko drogi, ustawianie naprzeciwko niej ciężkich bolterów byłoby okropnym marnotrawstwem. - Celem naszym - mówił dalej daruth - Jest zmusić wroga do wejścia na ten plac, tak aby musiał on wdać się w wymianę ognia z naszymi regularnymi szturmowcami, a wtedy zmieciemy niebieskoskórych naszym huraganowym ostrzałem i potężną szybkostrzelnością. - Rozumiem mój panie - odparł kapitan. - Cieszy mnie to - odparł Momin. Wówczas do pomieszczenia, które przez cały ten czas robiło za swego rodzaju sztab wmaszerował czerwony gwardzista. Dowódca szturmowców natychmiastowo odbarzył Momina badawczym spojrzeniem, więc daruth błyskawicznie zaspokoił jego ciekawość: - Kapitanie Ramirez, chce aby podzielił pan swych przybocznych i zabrał ich na pozycje gdzie będą bronić się boltery. Tutaj zostaję tylko ja, mój ochroniarz i pańska drużyna broni ciężkich z działem laserowym i jej eskorta. - Jak sobie życzysz panie - Dowódca szturmowców pewnie próbowałby prostestować, lecz nie chciał narażać się na nieprzyjemności, jak chociażby rażenie prądem, czy duszenie, jakie mógł zafundować mu wojownik zakonu. - Kapitanie! - krzyknął daruth, kiedy dowódca i jego ludzie szykowali się do opuszczenia pomieszczenia. - Tak panie? - spytał dowódca. - Aby ta obrona zakończyła się sukcesem - zaczął daruth - Muszę przeprowadzić pewien rytuał, jest on bardzo niebezpieczny i skomplikowany, dlatego nie wolno mi przeszkadzać. Pańscy ludzie znów są pod pana bezpośrednią jurysdykcją, macie odpierać wroga tak długo jak to możliwe, wsparcie z mojej strony nastąpi bowiem tylko, jeśli nieprzyjaciel będzie dysponował jednostkami pancernymi. Rozumie pan jak ważne jest pana zadanie? - Tak mój panie! Proszę się nie obawiać! Nie zawiodę pana! - odpowiedział dumnie dowódca. - Doskonale. Odmaszerować! - zakończył Momin. Ramirez był poważnie zaniepokojny, z jednej strony miał teraz walczyć z przeciwnikiem optującym niemal wyłącznie za walką dystansową, z drugiej jednak strony był w tej walce niezwykle skuteczny. Co więcej Momin nakazał kapitanowi wycofać swoich ludzi z linii strzału, jednocześnie ustawiając siebie i drużyne z działem laserowym idealnie naprzeciwko głównej drogi. Zwykły ostrzał prewencyjny, jakiego na pewno spróbują tau, miał wystarczający potencjał aby wystrzelać do ostatniego, szturmowców kryjących się za ścianami. Z drugiej strony, daruth przez cały czas walki zachowywał idealną trzeźwość umysłu i doskonale przewidywał zachowania wroga, z pewnością nie narażałby się tak pochopnie, musiał mieć pewność, że przeciwnik nie ma szansy go skrzywdzić, albo że jest ona minimalna. Wojownicy ognia byli dużo ostrożniejsi od krootów. Najpierw puścili przed siebie swoje sondy, które skutecznie pozbyły się reszty ładunków wybuchowych z głównej drogi. Dopiero potem, kiedy już xenos mieli pewność, że ukryte ładunki wybuchowe nie stanowią zagrożenia dla ich ludzi, kasta ognia zaczęła zbliżać się do punktu obrony przeciwnika. Raporty krootów były bardzo chaotyczne i nie dostarczały zbyt wielu informacji. Tau dopiero teraz zaczynali rozumieć dlaczego tak było. Do tej pory przeciwnik wydawał się mieć idealną kontrę na każde zachowanie xenos. Dowodzący oddziałami piechoty tau Shas'Nel T'au Gharial, był doświadczonym żołnierzem, zaznajomionym ze sztuką walki na terenach miejskich. Doskonale wiedział on, jaką przewagę ma nad nim przeciwnik w tej bitwie i wiedział, że straty będą tutaj koniecznie. Nie zamierzał jednak marnować życia swych Shas'la w tępej walce, zanim posłał ich w bój, chciał wiedzieć gdzie dokładnie znajduje się przeciwnik, wysłał więc swoje sondy. Ramirez zaczął uważnie przyglądać się trzem niewielkim, pomarańczowym obiektom poruszającym się dzięki technologii anty-grawitacyjnej. Kapitan rozpoznał te przedmioty jako sondy przeciwnika, wiedział do czego służą i po co zostały tutaj wysłane. Dowódca zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co powinien zrobić, na szczęście dla niego sondy zaczęły badać zmasakrowane ciała krootów przed zawalonym filarem, to dało mu czas na obmyślenie planu. Nakazał on swemu adiutantowi w grupie po drugiej stronie, wysłać dwóch ludzi aby ci czołgając się dostali się do okien położonych w centralnej części budynku i przy głównych drzwiach. Sam wysłał czterech ze swoich szturmowców, tak by było po dwóch na każdą sondę. Ich cel był jasny, mieli dać przeciwnikowi do zrozumienia, że obrona skoncentrowana jest głównie w centralnej części budynku. Sodny zbliżały się już do głównej kamienicy, kiedy nagle zostały ścięte serią z karabinów laserowych. Wszystkie one zostały zniszczone w odstępie zaledwie kilku sekund. Gharial nie był jednak głupcem, doskonale widział, że przeciwnik który poprowadził tak skuteczną obronę przed krootami, w życiu nie ustawiłby swoich sił w tak pochopny sposób. Wróg musiał być więc ustawiony na krawędziach budynku, a to poważnie komplikowało sprawę, wojownicy ognia nie mogli dosięgnąć tego miejsca budynku, jednocześnie samemu nie narażając się na ostrzał. Wysłanie obserwatorów aby oznaczyli oni cele dla czołgów rakietowych także było problemem, głównie z powodu dwóch płonących budynków, których pożary nie dość, że odbierały tau najlepsze pozycje obronne i obserwacyjne, to jeszcze na dodatek zawężały drogę jaką xenos mogli się poruszać. Jakby tego było mało ogień wydawał się rozprzestrzeniać na inne budynki, co dodatkowo utrudniało manewrowanie. Chociaż nie wierzył, że trafi jakiegokolwiek przeciwnika, dowódca tau nakazał prewencyjny ostrzał centrum budynku, aby mimo wszystko mieć pewność, że jego ludzi nie czeka żadna niespodzianka. Kule z karabinów impulsowych zaczęły uderzać w ściany budynku, wyrywając w nich dziury wielkości ludzkiego kciuka. Pociski przelatywały przez kilka ścian naraz, z Momina, jego strażnika i drużyny broni ciężkich jaka stała obok darutha, zostałaby już zapewne jedynie krwawa miazga, gdyby nie tarcza pochłaniająca jaką wojownik zakonu utworzył wokół siebie i swoich podkomendnych. Dzięki mocy darutha, kryjący się za nim żołnierze byli praktycznie nietykalni dla ostrzału przeciwnika, Momin nie mógł jednak utrzymywać tarczy w nieskończoność, a musiałby to robić, gdyby pozwolił swym ludziom na otwarcie ognia. Nagle jednak, do Momina dotarł obraz z oczu jego gwardzisty. Przez cały czas kiedy daruth medytował ten człowiek był jego oczami, które teraz dostrzegły bardzo charakterystyczną sylwetkę. Wojownika ognia w nieco innym pancerzu niż wszyscy, z peleryną przypiętą do ciała. Daruth momentalnie rozpoznał w tym xeno dowódcę wrogiej piechoty, który to teraz stał się celem priorytetowym dla jego ochroniarza. Oczywistym było bowiem, że kiedy ten tau zginie, wróg popadnie w dezorganizacje. Chociaż cel Momina był już w zasięgu boltera jego sługi, daruth powstrzymał czerwonego wojownika od strzału. Zabicie dowódcy wroga teraz, zasiałoby jedynie odrobinę paniki w sercach tau i w sprawiłoby zapewne, że wycofaliby się z dalszej walki, do otrzymania jakiegoś sensownego wsparcia. Ten tau musiał zginąć dopiero w chwili, kiedy jego śmierć pociągnie za sobą łańcuch innych konsekwencji. Wojownicy ognia wstrzymali ostrzał. Chwilę potem szturmowcy zakonni widzieli już pierwszy xenos biegnących w stronę zawalonej kolumny. Obserwujący pole bitwy z użyciem monowizjerów Ramirez, uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Sondy tau musiały więc nie wykryć ukrytych w ciałach krootów ładunków wybuchowych. "Świetnie" pomyślał dowódca. - Kapitanie, czy powinniśmy już otworzyć ogień? - spytał jeden ze szturmowców. - Nie. Poczekajmy, dajmy im poczuć się pewnie, niech przyjdzie ich trochę więcej. Podsycajmy ich niepewność - odpowiedział Ramirez. - Tak jest! - odpowiedział szturmowiec. Chwilę potem do osłony podeszła druga grupa xenos i Ramirez już miał wydawać rozkaz do wysadzenia osłony, kiedy raptem, czystym przypadkiem skierował swój monowizjer na jedną z dróg pobocznych. Dostrzegł tam fragment pomarańczowego pancerza nieprzyjaciela. Nie był to jednak typowy wojownik ognia, kapitan rozpoznawał ten typ żołnierzy nieprzyjaciela, to był obserwator, ten żołnierz mógł z użyciem swego znacznika celów sprowadzić na cały budynek ciężki ostrzał rakietowy. - Ciężki bolter, ostrzelać tego sukinsyna! Szybko zanim sprowadzi nam całą salwe rakiet na łby! - momentalnie rozkazał kapitan. Żołnierz posłusznie wychylił się zza osłony i posłał serie ze swego karabinu w przeciwnika. Pomarańczowy pancerz tau był łatwo dostrzegalny na tle reszty miejskiej scenerii, po kilku sekundach ciężkie pociski z boltera zmieniły zwiadowce tau w poszarpany ochłap nadpalonego mięsa. Tau kryjący się za kolumną nie pozostali jednak bezczynni, natychmiast otworzyli oni ogień ze swych dział i chociaż z powodu odpowiedzi ochroniarzy operatora ich ostrzał był dość niecelny, zdołali oni zastrzelić dwóch szturmowców. Informacja o taktyce nieprzyjaciela szybko dotarła do drugiej grupy, jednak nim ciężki bolter zmielił kolejnego, znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie obserwatora tau, potężna eksplozja ładunków zdetonowanych przez Ramireza zabiła natychmiast dwie grupy wojowników ognia. Ghariel widział jak jego ludzie niczym szmaciane lalki wylatują na ogromne odległości lub znikają w kuli ognia jaką wyzwalały ładunki wybuchowe. Ciało jednego z wojowników ognia, a raczej to co z niego zostało, wylądowało ledwie kilka metrów przed liniami tau. Shas'Nel nie przewidział pomysłowości przeciwnika i teraz płacił za to cenę. Widząc, że wróg jest doskonale przygotowany, nakazał on swoim ludziom podkraść się do budynków wcześniej okupowanych przez stanowiska broni ciężkich Imperium. Wojownicy ognia szybko przemieszczali się między jednym budynkiem a drugim, przeciskając się wąskim szykiem pomiędzy uliczkami, które finalnie zaprowadziły ich do miejsca, gdzie w trakcie drugiego natarcia krootów, stanowiska ciężkich bolterów masowo wybijały cisnących się wąskimi przejściami krootów. Shas'la byli nauczeni dokładnie sprawdzać wszystkie drzwi i okna pomieszczeń w jakich się znajdowali. Przeciwnik z całą pewnością był przgotowany także na taką ewentualność jaką było wykorzystanie przez Tau dwóch budynków pobocznych. Tym przygotowaniem były rzecz jasna kolejne ładunki wybuchowe, umieszczone w krawędziach ścian, z których ciężkie boltery prowadziły swój ostrzał. Kiedy tylko tau weszli na pozycje wyznaczone im przez dowódcę, zostali natychmiast ostrzelani salwą promieni z karabinów laserowych. Odpowiedzią był rzecz jasna ich ostrzał, który znacznie lepiej poradził sobie z penetracją grubych ścian budynków i pancerzami szturmowców, niż broń wojsk Imperialnych z biciem osłon xenos. Jednak zajęci walką ze szturmowcami, tau nie zauważyli ładunków wybuchowych. Seria eksplozji dotarła do uszu Shas'nela. Co ciekawe jednak straty wśród jego ludzi były bardzo małe, a to głównie dlatego, że celem ładunków wcale nie było zabicie tau, lecz tylko odsłonięcie ich pozycji. Bocznymi drzwiami kamienicy, wyszły dwie drużyny z miotaczami ognia, które swymi jęzorami skutecznie powstrzymały xenos od dalszego korzystania z budynków. Ghariel był wściekły, przeciwnik szachował każde jego zagranie, na dodatek odbierając mu wielu cennych ludzi, samemu ponosząc minimalne lub zerowe straty. Płonące Ostrze miał jednak jeszcze jeden pomysł. Krooci szarżowali teraz samym środkiem głównej drogi, za nimi natomiast parły kolejne szeregi wojowników ognia dowodzone przez samego Shas'nela. Szybcy xenos błyskawicznie pokonali drogę i chociaż wpadli prosto pod ostrzał dwóch ciężkich bolterów, na placu miały znacznie większe pole manewru, co pozwalało im na skuteczne unikanie wielkich pocisków. Chwilę potem do walki włączyli się tau, którzy swym ogniem zaporowym szybko rozprawili się ze stanowiskami broni ciężkich szturmowców. Ramirez znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach, na szczęście dla niego miotacze ognia z powodzeniem zatrzymały krootów atakujących okna budynku w jego najbliższym otoczeniu, xenos wdzierali się jednak do budynku, wiążąc walką zwykłych szturmowców i znacznie ograniczając efektywność bojową całości sił zakonnych. Role się odwróciły, teraz to wojska zakonne ponosiły straty i to ciężkie straty. Zagryzani przez krootów, dziurawieni przez kule karabinów impulsowych, lub umierający na jeszcze inne sposoby, szturmowcy Imperium bardzo szybko stracili inicjatywę jaką mieli dotychczas na polu walki. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że w tym, trwającym dopiero kilkanaście minut starciu bitwa dobiegnie końca i to tau, będą w niej zwycięzcami, chociaż ponieśli haniebnie wysokie straty, który nie powinni byli otrzymać. Początkowo Ghariel był zadowolony z postępów, do chwili aż jeden z krootów, który postanowił wskoczyć na balkon centralnej części budynku, nie został z niego wręcz wyrzucony. Ciało przeleciało zaskakująco dużą odległość i runęło bezwładnie prze budynkiem. Walczący wręcz xenos natychmiast zatrzymali swoje natarcie. Ich towarzysz miał potężną ranę w piersi, za dużą jak na trafienie promieniem lasera, jednak jednoczesnie za małą jak na ciężki bolter. Nagle xenos zobaczyli błysk wewnątrz centralnego pomieszczenia. Sekundę później Shas'nel leżał już bezwładnie na ziemi zalewając się krwią. Pocisk z karabinu boltowego czerwonego gwardzisty trafił go prosto w głowę, rozrywając ją na kawałki. Chwilę potem sam wojownik wyszedł na balkon pomieszczenia, na jego widok krooci momentalnie rzucili się do ucieczki, żaden z nich nie zamierzał stawać do walki z tym olbrzymem. Gwardzista wymierzył ze swego boltera i zaczął oddawać pojedyncze, morderczo skuteczne strzały ze swej broni. Jego cele nie były jednak przypadkowe, ofiarami byli tutaj shas'ui przeciwnika, będący jedynymi tau mogącymi jeszcze zapanować nad chaosem, jaki z pewnością ogarnie szeregi nieprzyjaciela, zaraz po śmierci głównego dowódcy. Martwi operatorzy ciężkich bolterów szybko zostali zastąpieni przez kolejnych, którzy teraz zalali zgrupowanych na placu tau skoncentrowanym ogniem krzyżowym, masakrując całe masy niebieskoskórych xenos. Dodatkowo do walki na powrót włączyły się karabiny laserowe, dotychczas skutecznie blokowane przez krootów. Bez swego wodza wojownicy ognia wpadli w panikę, jedni usiłowali wdawać się jeszcze w wymianę ognia z przeciwnikiem, kolejni uciekali z pola bitwy, doszło do kompletnej dezorganizacji armii i całkowitego załamania morale tau, co wynikało nie tylko ze śmierci dowódcy, ale także z faktu, że czerwony wojownik jaki z morderczą skutecznością eliminował kolejnych tau, był odporny na ostrzał z ich broni. Cały czas otaczało go dziwne pole ochronne, które przy trafieniu generowało purpurowe błyski energii. Tau domyślali się, że mają do czynienia z psioniką i bardzo się jej obawiali. Widząc, że xenos dają za wygraną i pierzchną główną drogą, Ramirez nakazał przeniesienie stanowisk broni ciężkich na dogodniejszą pozycje i ostrzelanie wroga. Niektórzy szturmowcy znaleźli w sobie nawet dość odwagi by wybiec na otwarte pole i stamtąd ostrzeliwać przeciwnika. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy ludzie byli pewni swego zwycięstwa pojawiło się coś, co ponownie miało przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść xenos. Momin od samego początku obawiał się tego, że przeciwnik pomimo wszelkich informacji zawartych w raportach, mimo wszystko będzie miał wsparcie pancerne i nie mylił się. Nie chcąc marnować swej mocy, zdjął tarcze ze swego gwardzisty. Potężny pocisk z działa elektromagnetycznego czołgu hammerhead rozerwał na strzępy "nieśmiertelnego" wojownika Imperium. Widok strzępów ciała olbrzyma, spadających dookoła jego pozycji sprawił, że tau odzyskali wiarę w swe siły. Szturmowcy z przerażeniem obserwowali jak niesione siłą wiatru, strzępy peleryny wojownika leniwie opadają na podłoże. Ich morale poleciało na łeb, na świadomość, że przeciwnik ma czołg, który na dodatek trafił prosto w stanowisko działa laserowego. Xenos rozpoczęli dzikie natarcie na przeciwnika, ci szturmowcy, którzy byli dość głupi, aby wyjść na zewnątrz budynku zginęli jako pierwsi podziurawieni przez karabiny elektromagnetyczne tau. Kolejne były drużyny broni ciężkich, chociaż ich ostrzał bolterowy zabił wielu przeciwników, zanim finalnie pociski z karabinów impulsowych podziurawiły czaszki operatorów. Najdłużej broniły się miotacze ognia, które z powodu ognia, dymu i temperatury, były w stanie uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi dokładne namierzenie ich pozycji. Jeden z obsługujących działo został powalony na skutek trafienia z czołgu w jego pozycje, drugiego wykończył skoncentrowany ostrzał karabinów impulsowych. Tau podchodzili coraz bliżej masakrując tych obrońców, którzy jeszcze próbowali stawiać im jakiś opór. Ramirez wraz ze swą drużyną, leżeli na ziemi kryjąc się przed ostrzałem nieprzyjaciela. Na szczęście, chociaż ściany budynku nie dawały zbyt dobrej ochrony przed ogniem karabinów tau, dawały dobrą ochronę wizualną, na tyle dobrą, aby przywarci do podłogi szturmowcy, mogli czuć się bezpieczni od ostrzału wroga. Hammerhead zbliżał się do budynku, posyłając w niego kolejny strzał, który tym razem poważnie uszkodził jedną ze ścian nośnych budynku. Jasnym stało się, że xenos chcą zrównać kamienice w jakiej kryli się szturmowcy z ziemią. Czołg zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do budynku i wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Z wnętrza pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Momin wystrzelił promień z działa laserowego. Machina wojenna tau dostała prosto w jeden ze swoich silników, co zainicjowało natychmiastową reakcje łańcuchową. Czołg zakręcił się wokół własnej osi, przy okazji zabijając kilku xenos swoją masą, po czym wbił się prosto w jeden z płonących budynków na krawędzi głównej drogi i eksplodował. Potężna chmura ognia pochłonęła przynajmniej kilkudziesięciu shas'la, szczątki machiny i wypchnięte siłą eksplozji kawałki ścian zabiły, lub ciężko raniły kolejnych xenos. Morale tau znów zaczynało się załamywać, doskonale wiedzieli oni, że ktoś musiał przeżyć trafienie czołgu. Kaliber maszyny sugerował jednak, że nie mógł to być żaden zwykły człowiek. Był to albo czerwony olbrzym, który jakimś cudem przetrwał trafienie machiny, albo tau przez cały czas byli w błędzie i dopiero teraz objawił im się dowódca wojsk Imperium. Niebiescy sami nie wiedzieli, która opcja napawa ich większym lękiem. Nagle z wnętrza pomieszczenia błysnęła wściekle para czerwonych ślepi, a wówczas do okien budynku rzucił się cały pluton szturmowców zakonu. Serie z ich karabinów masakrowały kolejnych xenos, co gorsza oni sami byli odporni na ostrzał z karabinów impulsowych, dzięki utworzonej na nowo przez Momina tarczy pochłaniającej. Do walki włączyły się także wszystkie ocalałe jednostki zakonu i chociaż z rzezi jaką zgotowali tau obrońcom, ocalała siła zaledwie trzech drużyn szturmowców, mieli oni wystarczającą siłę ognia aby zgotować rzeź napastnikowi. Tau chcieli dokonać odwrotu, jednak wtedy, uszkodzony na skutek trawiącego go już od kilku godzin, ognia i mającej miejsce wewnątrz konstrukcji, eksplozji całego składu amunicji hammerhead'a i zapasu paliwa machiny, jeden z dwóch płonących budynków zawalił się, odcinając tau główną drogę ucieczki. Xenos rzucili się do bocznych uliczek, w całym tam chaosie odnalazł się jednak jeden obserwator, który zdołał oznaczyć budynek i przerażonym głosem wyprosić u dowództwa ostrzał rakietowy. Na tym etapie walk doproszenie się o wsparcie tego typu, zwłaszcza gdy prosił o to szeregowy wojownik, było prawdziwym cudem. Momin usłyszał świst pocisków lecących w kierunku jego budynku, doskonale wiedział on, że nie ma szans utworzyć pola, które skutecznie osłoniłoby cały budynek, na dodatek hammerhead swoimi trzema strzałami za bardzo uszkodził konstrukcję, zatrzymanie części pocisków niczego by tutaj nie dało. Daruth pozbawił swych ludzi protekcji by ratować własne życie. Salwa rakiet uderzyła prosto w potężną kamienice, równając cały budynek z ziemią. Wysiłek jaki musiał znieść Momin aby wytrzymać spadające na niego głazy sprawił, że daruth stracił przytomność. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Momin z trudem zmusił swoje powieki do otworzenia się. Czuł ogromny ciężar na swoich plecach, jego oczy zasnuwała ciemność, wizjer w jego masce był jednak wciąż sprawny, daruth widział dzięki jego noktowizji, że ma teraz przed oczami zwały gruzów. "A więc nie jestem ślepy. To dobrze." pomyślał Momin i zaczął sprawdzać resztę swojego ciała. Nadal miał czucie w palcach rąk i nóg, co oznaczało, że kręgosłup był nienaruszony, a przynajmniej nie na tyle by go sparaliżować. Z użyciem biomancji wniknął on w swoje ciało i sprawdził układ nerwowy. Jego ciało było nieco poobijane, jednak nie dostrzegał, żadnego poważniejszego ogniska alarmującego. "Ta tarcza działa lepiej niż myślałem." powiedział sobie Momin w duchu i już miał spróbować wstać, kiedy nagle usłyszał jakieś głosy. Daruth zdecydował się poleżeć jeszcze jakiś czas i posłuchać owej konwersacji. - Tak Shas'el Doran'dak, przeciwnik posługiwał się tajemniczymi mocami psionicznymi. Z pewnością to dlatego z taką skutecznością odpierał nasze ataki i zadał nam tak dotkliwe straty - powiedział jeden głos. - Rozumiem. Czy to wszyscy gue'la jakich udało wam się wydobyć z gruzów Shas'ui Lasa'e? - odparł mu pytająco drugi głos. - Tak Shas'el. Niestety po ich symbolach widzimy, że są to tylko szeregowi żołnierze wroga, dowódca musi nadal być gdzieś pod tymi zwałami gruzów - odpowiedział mu weteran. - Weźcie ich na przesłuchanie - odpowiedział pod-komandor i dodał - A wy shas'la kontynuujcie poszukiwania! Może uda nam się go odnaleźć. - Shas'el czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na tym dowódcy nieprzyjaciela? - spytał shas'ui. - Ponieważ, ze wszystkich wrogich psioników z jakimi mieliśmy do czynienia w trakcie tej bitwy ten poradził sobie najlepiej, moglibyśmy się od niego wiele nauczyć o psionice, samych psionikach psionikach, no i wreszcie o tajemniczej Kara. Poza tym jest jedynym jakiego mamy szanse wziąć żywcem, reszta rzucała się prosto na nasze karabiny i ginęła, nawiasem mówiąc bardzo nieroztropną śmiercią - wyjaśnił Doran'dak. - Czy planujemy przekonać tego gue'la by nawrócił się na tau'va? - spytał Lasa'e. - To już zostawiam w kompetencji Niebian i shas'o D'verla - odpowiedział pod-komandor. Momin cały ten czas przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, jednak słysząc dokąd zmierza, zaczął mimowolnie się śmiać. Sam nie wiedział, czy to z powodu naiwności xenos, którzy myśleli, że mają cień szansy nawrócić go na swoje nędzne Większe Dobro, czy może raczej dlatego, że dowiedział się o śmierci swych naiwnych i przygłupich braci i sióstr z zakonu, których tak nie cierpiał. Niezależnie od powodu, zdradził przeciwnikowi, że żyje. Nie miało to jednak wielkiego znaczenia i tak nie zamierzał udawać zwłok ani chwili dłużej. Tau z przerażeniem obserwowali jak delikatny śmiech zmienia się w coraz bardziej złowrogie, maniakalne rżenie, które jednocześnie odsłaniało kolejne fragmenty sylwetki darutha. Tau, którzy przetrwali rzeź zgotowaną im przez szturmowców, natychmiast rozpoznali parę czerwonych ślepi Momina, które teraz wdzierały się w ich umysły sprawiając, że czuli się jakby ich głowy płonęły żywym ogniem. Nawet zakuty w swój pancerz bitewny typu crisis, shas'el Doran'dak czuł na sobie wzrok wojownika. Wszystkie bronie tau, wliczając w to działa trzech pancerzy bitwenych i czołgu, jakie stały na placu, były teraz skierowane na Momina. Nie przejął się on jednam tym za bardzo, pojął sekrety rytuału jakiego wizje zesłała mu Pasja, wiedział jak go odprawić i jak użyć jego mocy, potrzebował jednak do tego ofiary z życia, dusze tau były do tego za słabe, chyba że wybiłby wszystkich jacy stali na placu, na szczęście xenos odkopali za niego kilku jego szturmowców, którzy idealnie nadawali się do roli motoru napędowego jego mocy. Momin widząc swą sytuacje dobył swych mieczy i zaczął gromadzić moc w kryształach osnowy. - Jesteś otoczony gue'la! Złóż swą broń i poddaj się, a darujemy ci życie! - powiedział zaskakująco pewnie pod-komandor tau. Momin nie zamierzał wdawać się w dyskusje, miał już wszystko tego potrzebował, powoli uniósł on swe miecze nad głowę, cały czas były one jednak wyłączone. Tau do końca mieli nadzieje, że daruth się podda, z jego ust padły jednak tylko dwa słowa: - JHERHEDRA AKHANTAR! Pomiędzy dwoma uniesionymi mieczami darutha zaczęła tworzyć się kula światła, niespodziewanie jego szturmowcy zaczęli unosić się nad ziemie. Tau natychmiast otworzyli ogień, tylko po to by zostać trafionymi przez ich własne pociski, odbite mocą tarczy pochłaniającej. Wierzgające sługi zakonne wiedziały, że nie dzieje się z nimi nic dobrego, żołnierze Momina czuli jak ich ciała płoną od wewnątrz, jak coś wykręca ich narządy, konali w męczarniach, ból blokował im jednak także możliwość oddechu, przez co nie byli w stanie wydać nawet swego ostatniego krzyku przerażenia. Wszyscy oni przez chwilę unosili się nad wojownikiem, aż do chwili, w której Momin nie pociągną swych broni na boki, co wyglądało jakby rozrywał jakiś rodzaj materiału i w istocie tak było, a ową barierą była granica między światami. Ich ciała nie uderzyły o podłoże. Potężna fala energii powaliła wszystkich tau dookoła. Nad Mominem znajdowała się teraz kula światła otoczona fioletowo różowymi zawirowaniami energii, które dodatkowo raziły xenos. Po chwili z owej kuli zaczeły wypadać pomniejsze demony z domeny Khorna, zwane krwiopiuszczami. Tau w przerażeniu pierzchli z pola bitwy. Demony biegały wśród ich szeregów, rwąc ich swymi pazurami i odcinając im kończyny z użyciem swoich mieczy. Dwa demony rzuciły się na jeden z pancerzy crisis, którego przerażony operator wzbił się w powietrze, tylko po to, by po otrzymaniu pchnięcia mieczem w główny reaktor maszyny, zniknąć w kuli ognia. Podobny los spotkał pilota hammerheada, który obleziony przez demony został podziurawiony przez ich miecze jak ork po samotnej szarży na w pełni naładowany karabin maszynowy, a następnie również zniknął w kuli ognia. Tau zaczeli uciekać, nawet shas'el wiedział, że nie ma szans w walce z mocami jakie wyzwolił Momin i spróbował ucieczki na swym plecaku odrzutowym, sam daruth nie zamierzał jednak pozwolić mu zbiec. Potężna błyskawica wystrzelona z dłoni wojownika zakonu zdjęła zarówno machinę dowódcy tau jak i jego towarzysza z oddziału. Pod-komandor runął na ziemie, prosto między swych pierzchnących z pola bitwy ludzi. Jego towarzysz miał mniej szczęścia, gdyż spadł prosto na zniszczonego hammerheada, czego rezultatem była eksplozja jednego ze zbiorników z paliwem machiny, która pochłonęła pancerz wojownika ognia. Demony demony darutha parły natomiast przed siebie, mordując kolejnych xenos swymi wielkimi mieczami, jednakże dusze Tau są dosyć słabe, toteż zaklęcie szybko zaczęło słabnąć, jednak cios w morale, jaki zadało tau pojawienie się demonów, wystarczyło aby nie zamierzali oni już wracać na pole walki. Momin chciał osobiście odebrać życie dowódcy nieprzyjaciela. Wyciął więc dziurę w jego pancerzu i mocą telekinezy wyszarpał go z jego pojazdu. Daruth zastanawiał się, jak powinien odebrać życie przeciwnikowi i już miał cisnąć go w palący się wrak pierwszego, zniszczonego przez demony crysisa, jednak Pasja podsunęła mu inny pomysł, będacy zarazem jej wolą. Tau poczuł ogromny nacisk na swoje ciało, jednocześnie jednak, wydawało mu się, że coś szarpie jego skórę od przodu. Shas'el zaczął się szarpać, chcąc koniecznie uwolnić się ze szponów psionika, jednak nic to nie dawało. Pod-komandor wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobi z nim ten gue'la, zakończy się jego śmiercią i nie mylił się, chociaż zapewne nie spodziewał się takiego sposobu na zakończenie życia. Kości komandora, wraz z jego narządami wewnętrznymi, zostały dosłownie wyrwane z worka składającego się ze skóry i tkanki mięśniowej. Momin wyrwał z niego goły szkielet, z narządami wewnętrznymi, czego rezultatem było powstanie czegoś na kształt kościstej pacynki, z której bezwładnie zwisały narządy wewnętrzne xeno, zawieszone na jego naczyniach krwionośnych. Daruth zatrzymał dla siebie skórę i mięśnie tau, jako dowód swego zwycięstwa, podczas gdy resztę ciała rzucił na jego zniszczony pancerz bitewny, aby dać innym xenos przykład, by już nigdy nie stawali na jego drodze. Momin stał pośród trupów tau, dymiących zgliszcz budynków i płonących machin wojennych obcych, kiedy nagle do jego uszu dotarł odgłos sypiących się głazów. Daruth obejrzał się i zobaczył dłoń, w czarnej rękawicy wystającą ponad kupę gruzów. Zaciekawiony wojownik wszedł głębiej w ruiny kamienicy i z pomocą swej mocy odrzucił część głazów jakie przygniatały starającą się o ratunek osobę. Jego hełm był zniszczony, pancerz powgniatany w wielu miejscach, a z dziur w odzieży sączyła się krew. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, nieco szpakowaty nos i raczej normalne usta. Wojownik zakonu nigdy nie widział jego twarzy, ale on jedyny w całej kompanii nosił takie oznaczenia. - Kapitan Ramirez! - ucieszył się Momin. - Cieszę się, że żyjesz mój panie - odparł dowódca szturmowców. - Ja również, żałuje, że nie możemy powiedzieć tego o reszcie naszych ludzi - odparł daruth. - Jest pan pewien? - spytał niechętnie szturmowiec. - Niestety, nie wyczuwam by żyli, a proszę mi wierzyć, umiem odnaleźć żywą istotę w gruzowisku - odpowiedział Momin. Kłamał, wiedział, że jeszcze przynajmniej trzech szturmowców leży przysypanych pod głazami, dwóch z nich mógł nawet uratować, bez większego wysiłku, ale zależało mu na czasie. Ramirez był wyraźnie zasmucony wieścią o śmierci swych ludzi, Momin wyczuwał jednak jak smutek powoli ustępuje wściekłości, bardzo go to ucieszyło, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, ten daruth uszanował kogoś kto nie posiada zdolności psionicznych. - Chodźmy kapitanie - powiedział Momin. - Dokąd? - spytał dowódca szturmowców. - Do kwatery głównej rzecz jasna, nim wyczołgałem się z gruzowiska podsłuchałem rozmowy przeciwników - powiedział daurth wskazując na stos trupów. Widząc dziesiątki ciał tau, rozwalone pancerze bitewne i czołg, Ramirez poczuł jak jego oczy powiększają się optycznie na tle twarzy, jak jego usta mimowolnie się otwierają, jak serce podchodzi do jego gardła. Poczuł on prawdziwy i naprawdę wielki strach wobec swego pana, strach wymieszany z szacunkiem. Żaden daruth jakiego dotychczas spotkał na swej drodze, nie był tak potężny jak Momin, nawet lady Shaa, nie mogła się równać z potencjałem jaki drzemał w tym wojowniku. Ramirez czuł na sobie spojrzenie swego pana, z jednej strony chciał spytać o to co właśnie miał przed oczami, z drugiej strony nawet zamaskowany, daruth wydawał się przestrzegać go przed tym pytaniem. Zakłopotany dowódca wybrał więc bezpieczniejszą opcje i niepewnie zapytał: - Co mówili? "Dobra decyzja kapitanie" pomyślał Momin i powiedział. - Że moi debilni bracia nawalili w swojej robocie i nie żyją, a cała nasza obrona jest w rozsypce, co oznacza, że czekają nas kolejne tygodnie walk o to cholerne miasto, o ile nie zrobimy czegoś natychmiast. Dlatego ruszamy do bazy, potrzeba będzie nam znacznie więcej broni, ludzi i przede wszystkim wsparcia ciężkiego sprzętu, żeby wygrać tą bitwę. - W takim razie w droge mój panie! - odparł Ramirez. - W drogę kapitanie! - zgodził się daruth. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Valkyrie wleciał do kwatery głównej zakonu daruthów na planecie. Momin i Ramirez wyszli ze środka machiny, szybkim, niezwykle pewnym krokiem. W bazie panowało ogromne zamieszanie, wszyscy gdzieś biegali, krzyczeli. Jasnym było, że trwają przygotowania do bitwy, jednak z ożywionej aktywności basilisków i biegnącej na mury obsługi dział stacjonarnych, Momin wnioskował, że są to bardziej przygotowania do obrony niż do wymarszu. Bardzo rozgniewało to darutha, który ani myślał się bronić, teraz jedynym sensownym wyjściem był zmasowany atak, prosto na linie nieprzyjaciela, póki jeszcze nie są umocnione i można go z nich łatwo wyprzeć. "Kiedy już przejmę władzę nad tymi siłami dopilnuje, aby takie zachowania jak ta niepotrzebna defensywa nigdy nie miały miejsca" pomyślał Momin i przyspieszył kroku. Zobaczył on przed sobą kłócących się ze sobą oficerów osobistego regimentu Shaa, mieli oni nieco inne barwy niż szturmowcy przeznaczeni dla adeptów, mieli więcej czerwieni na swoich pancerzach, byli lepiej wyszkoleni, no i jako, że mieli za wodza lorda daruthów, nie ginęli tak często. - Pański pistolet kapitanie - powiedział Momin wyciągając dłoń w stronę dowódcy. Ramirez nie powiedział ani słowa, podał jedynie pistolet swemu panu. - Dziękuję - powiedział wojownik. - Nie ma za co, mój panie - odpowiedział dowódca. Daruth błyskawicznym krokiem staną między oficerami regimentu Shaa i gniewnym, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem rzekł: - Który z was, niekompetentne, tchórzliwe larwy dowodzi tym regimentem!? Oficerowie dostrzegli jego pełne gniewu osnowy spojrzenie, jedyne co byli w stanie teraz zrobić to wskazać wzrokiem na swego dowódcę. Czując na sobie presję swych ludzi, dowódca regimentu oddał salut daruthowi i powiedział: - Pułkownik Donagan, osiemset dwunasty regiment szturmowców, do pańskich usług lordzie... Strzał z pistoletu laserowego w głowę przerwał jego wypowiedź. Oficerowie nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, na szczęście nie musieli mówić nic, Momin odezwał się pierwszy: - Kapitanie Ramirez, proszę zarządzić mobilizacje jednostek zwiadowczych i wysłać do Imperialnej floty zapytanie o wsparcie lotnicze, przygotować pociski typu earthsharker dla naszej artylerii i zmobilizować jednostki piechoty zmechanizowanej, wyposażyć tych szturmowców w granatniki, wyrzutnie rakiet, miotacze ognia, lance laserowe i ciężkie boltery. Niech artyleria możliwe szybko rozpocznie ostrzał naszych starych posterunków, atakujemy najszybciej jak się da, ten regiment jest teraz pod pańską komendą pułkowniku Ramirez. - Tak jest panie! - powiedział dowódca nie wiedząc co innego mógłby teraz powiedzieć. Momin zostawił jego i jego nowych oficerów i sam skierował się w stronę kwatery lady Shaa. - Jakie rozkazy pułkowniku? - spytał Ramireza jeden z oficerów Shaa... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shaa siedziała na swym tronie, odziana w kremowy kostium, ze złotymi zdobieniami ciągnącymi się po całości ciała, do pleców miała przypiętą pelerynę, za pas robił jej zwinięty, związany pasek materiału, który nieco rozszerzał się z tyłu, tworząc wrażenie bycia przedłużeniem jej osłony na plecy. Była otoczona przez pięciu strażników odzianych w czerwone pancerze, oraz całą drużynę najlepszych szturmowców swego zakonu i w tej właśnie chwili raczyła się pokazem tortur jakie kat jej regimentu fundował teraz przedstawicielce rasy tau. Była to ta sama kobieta, którą Momin ocalił od ostrza jednej ze swych sióstr, będąca teraz zarazem ostatnią xeno, jaka ostała się z całej grupy obcych wybranych przez darutha. Potężne uderzenie telekinetyczne wyłamało skoble zamków w potężnych wrotach do sali, w jakiej znajdowała się Shaa. Ostatni szturmowiec z drużyny jaka pilnowała wrót wjechał na plecach do komnaty. Shaa widziała nadpalone ślady na jego pancerzu, oczywistym było, że mężczyzna nie żyje, nie musiała nawet kierować swego wzroku na wrota aby wiedzieć kto w nich stoi. Tylko jeden z jej uczniów, był obecnie dość silnym by rzucić jej wyzwanie. Momin powoli wszedł do sali Shaa. Szturmowcy natychmiast wymierzyli w niego swą broń, podobnie jak czerwoni gwardziści, wszyscy zostali jednak powstrzymani przez Shaa. Lady zakonu wstała powoli ze swego tronu i zeszła z wzniesienia na jakim się znajdował. Kat chwycił kobiete tau i chciał ściągnąć ją z ją z drogi obu swych władców, jednak Momin mu na to nie pozwolił, chwycił xeno z użyciem swej mocy i wyrzucił ją z komnaty z użyciem pchnięcia telekinetycznego. Obca wyleciała z ogromną prędkością, dotkliwie raniąc się dużymi kawałkami szkła, a następnie bezwładnie spadła na bruk w bazie rycerzy, łamiąc sobie obie nogi. Daruthowie obdarzali się teraz nienawistnym spojrzeniem zza swych upiornych masek o metalicznej barwie. Stali tak przez chwilę, w milczeniu, zapewne było wiele rzeczy, które chcieli sobie teraz powiedzieć, jednak żadne nie wiedziało jak zacząć. Shaa odezwała się jednak pierwsza: - Wiedziałam, że ten dzień w końcu nastąpi. Wiedziałam, że to będziesz ty. Zawsze byłeś zdeterminowany do posiadania władzy, nigdy nie bałeś się nietypowych dla naszego zakonu metod, to czyniło cię tak brutalnie skutecznym, tak nieludzko efektywnym. Nawet teraz, posłałam ciebie i twoich braci na pewną śmierć, prosto w szpony całej armii tau, a ty wracasz tutaj, w jednym kawałku, pełen mocy i gniewu. Naprawdę Mominie, jestem z ciebie dumna, żal będzie cie zabijać. Na takich uczniów nie trafia się codziennie. - Naprawdę Shaa, przyjemnością będzie w końcu udowodnić ci, w jakim błędzie byłaś myśląc, że masz kontrolę nad tym, co nigdy nie należało do ciebie, ani do mnie, ani do żadnego z nas! - powiedział Momin inicjując walkę. Wojownik wykonał długi skok, Shaa szykowała się do sparowania ataku i wyprowadzenia szybkiej kontry, ale Momin zamiast rzucić się na nia, wylądował blisko przed nią i uderzył nią falą mocy telekinetycznej. Shaa odleciała ze swej pozycji i z dużą siłą uderzyła o swój tron. Momin wykonał kolejny skok, tym razem z zamiarem zabicia swej pani, jednak zdołała ona zwalczyć ból w kręgosłupie wywołany uderzeniem i w pore przyjęła pozycję, z której odkopnęła swego ucznia. Kopnięcie wzmocnione biomancją posłało mężczyzne na środek sali, tym razem to on miał problemy z bólem w plecach, ale także z oddechem. Na szęście nie były one na tyle duże, aby Momin nie zdążył usunąć się z drogi dwóch czerwonych mieczy swej mistrzyni. Wojownik przeturlał się od jej ostrzy, a następnie szybkim ruchem wstał na nogi jednocześnie uderzając kobietę w łydki. Shaa padła na ziemie, w locie zdołała jednak odepchnąć swego ucznia tak by ten ponownie poleciał kilka metrów wstecz, tym razem miał jednak normalne lądowanie. Daruthowie rzucili się na siebie ze swymi mieczami i starli się w chaotycznym tańcu parad, cięć, bloków, sztychów i uników. Każde z nich napierało na przeciwnika, jednak żadne nie było w stanie zdobyć przewagi nad oponentem. Momin zdołał trafić swoją mistrzynie uderzeniem swoją maską o jej co nieco wytrąciło ją z równowagi, ona z kolei zdołała kopnąć go w nerkę, co także zadału mu ból. Walczyli ze sobą w ten niecodzienny sposób, blokując swe uderzenia mieczy i zadając sobie kolejne podstępne uderzenia wolnymi kończynami. Wszystkiemu temu przyglądali się czerwoni gwardziści i szturmowcy. Ci drudzy, zapewne bardzo chcieli teraz interweniować, lecz wiedzieli, że wówczas na ich drodze staną gwardziści, którzy nawet jeśli byli fanatycznymi obrońcami swej pani, nie mieli prawa stanąć między nią a jej uczniem w tym pojedynku. To było starcie, mające na celu udowodnić, że wojownik jest godzien miana bycia lordem, podczas gdy lord udowadniał, że nadal zasługuje na prawo do tego tytułu. Nikt nie miał prawda wtrącać się w ten pojedynek, nie ważne jak tego chciał. W końcu daruthowie odepchnęli się od siebie. Niemal synchronicznie posłali sobie mocne kopniaki w brzuch, które posłały ich na przeciwne strony komnaty. Shaa odłożyła swe miecze i wystawiła dłonie przed siebie, po czym z jej palców wystrzeliły czerwone pioruny energii psionicznej. Momin również odłożył swą broń, w odróżnieniu od swej pani ułożył on swoje ręce tak, jakby trzymał w nich jakąś broń. W dłoniach Momina pojawiło się demoniczne ostrze, które bez trudu zatrzymało atak jego pani, natomiast samą Shaa wprawiło w przerażenie mieszane z osłupieniem. Momin nie był opętany, nie miał w sobie nawet cząstki demona, a jednak trzymał w dłoniach broń osnowy, z którą teraz szarżował na swą panią. Demoniczna, kościana klinga płonęła żywym ogniem, Shaa zręcznie uskakiwała jednak przed jej uderzeniami, lub od czasu do czasu je parowała. Miecz Momina był bronią dwuręczną i chociaż był on z nią znacznie powolniejszy od swej uzbrojonej w dwa, krótkie miecze pani, dysponował znacznie większym zasięgiem. Shaa nie wiedziała jak walczyć z tą bronią, która w trakcie uderzeń dosłownie sypała na nią iskry. Momin był dużo szybszy od demonów, które zwykle ją dzierżą, co było ogromnym problemem. Mężczyzna nie ustawał w swej szarży na swą panią, która z ledwością parowała już jego ataki. W tej walce nie doszło do żadnego nagłego zwrotu akcji, czy innego wydarzenia, które znacząco wpłynęłoby na jej przebieg. Momin swą mocą, potęgą i siłą zmiażdżył swą panią, zatopił swe ostrze głęboko w jej klatce piersiowej i trzymał je w niej tak długo, aż energia psionicznego ognia nie wypaliła dziur w oczodołach jej maski. Momin puścił swój miecz, a ten momentalnie zmienił się w kawał rzarzącego się materiału organicznego, popękał i rozpadł się na kawałki. Wszyscy spojrzeli na darutha stojącego nad zwłokami swej byłej mistrzyni i czekali na jego słowa, które ten wyrzekł bez chwili zwłoki: - Ja! Daruth Momin! Niniejszym oświadczam, że pokonałem swą mistrzynie w uczciwym pojedynku jeden na jednego, stoczonym zgodnie z zasadami zawartymi w prawie naszego wspaniałego zakonu! Tym samym, zajmuję ja jej miejsce jako lorda zakonu Daruthów i przejmuję kontrolę nad wszystkimi jej włościami, a także siłami jakimi dysponuje! Czerwoni gwardziści nie odezwali się ani jednym słowem, padli oni jedynie na jedno kolano i oddali pokłon swemu nowemu władcy. Podobnie postąpiła straż złożona ze szturmowców. Nikt nie sprzeciwił się woli Momina. Daruth napawał się teraz chwilą swego tryiumfu, ekscytował się władzą jaką zdobył i potęgą jaką miał do swej dyspozycji, kiedy nagle do jego sali tronowej weszła dwójka szturmowców, taszczących ze sobą zmasakrowaną, jednak wciąż żywą tau. - Prosimy o... - szturmowcy zaniemówli na widok Momina stojącego nad ciałem lady Shaa. - Mówcie - rzekł daruth. - Y... tak panie! Jak każesz panie! - powiedział zszokowany gwardzista i kontynuował - Chodzi o tą xeno, wyleciała przez okno i nie bardzo wiemy co mamy z nią zrobić. Dowódca stwierdził, że lepiej nie gniewać lady Shaa odbierając życie jej zabawce, więc... - Żadnej litości dla xenos! - powiedział wściekle Momin i cisnął w obcą potężną błyskawicą, która momentalnie usmażyła jej narządy wewnętrzne, kończąc jej żywot, nie krzywdząc jednak trzymających ją szturmowców. - A teraz - powiedział Momin, a przerażeni szturmowcy puścili obcą na ziemie - Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków. Jeszcze dziś ruszamy na siły Dominium Tau! To miasto, znów będzie nasze i osobiście tego dopilnuje! - Tak jest panie! - powiedzieli jednocześnie żołnierze i opuścili pomieszczenie. Daruth uspokoił się, podszedł do okna i wziął ciężki wdech. Widział zrujnowaną panoramę miasta, widział pociski z miejskich baterii artyleryjskich spadające na linie tau, widział eksplozje i wybuchy, a także zbliżające się do jego bazy valkyrie. Widział słońce powoli zbliżające się ku zachodowi. "To będzie piękna noc" pomyślał Daruth. "Piękna i krwawa" pomyślał znów mroczny lord, po czym skierował się do wyjścia ze swej sali. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadania (Ienstret) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Dominium Tau